Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything - Part 3 - Purging the Outpost
Purging the Outpost is the title of the first episode in the Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything Run. It follows the events of Evil Jon walking the roads from Primm to The Mojave Outpost to Nipton to Novac and the lack of survivors that are present Plot After Evil Jon left NCRCF with no survivors she walked to Primm to kill the convicts there, she found Deputy Beagle there who was helpful by leaving notes of who shot her in the head, Evil Jon killed Beagle, read his diary and moved on wards. She came across a gang called the Jackal Gang to which she shot up every last on of them before travelling to Nipton. Nipton was on fire and people where crucified, very much to Evil Jon's liking. The Legion was still there and told Evil Jon to spread their message, she lied and slayed the legion at Nipton before back tracking to the Mojave Outpost and killing all the NCR present there. Although there was a lot of murder and walking, she kept going, going back through Nipton to a ranger station where word of her legion murders spread. She was attacked by legion assassins but failed to die, murdering both the ranger station and the assassins. She walked to Primm where Victor was, shocked that someone she killed survived, she fought Victor again and winning. Her rage of Victors "immortality" lead to the slaughter of Novac. Evil Jon's Murders In order of killed. On screen deaths only * Convict - Shot to death - Caravan Shotgun * Convict - Shot to death - .357 Magnum * Convict - Blown Away - Dynamite * Escaped Convict Leader1 - Blown Away - Dynamite * Convict - Beaten to death - Baseball Bat * Deputy Beagle - Roasted - Incinerator * Malcolm Holmes - Shot to death - Single Shotgun * Convict (x2) - Shot to death - Sawed Off Shotgun * Jackal Gang Member - Blown Away - Dynamite * Jackal Gang Member (x2) - Beaten to death - Lead Pipe * Giant Mantis Nymphs (x5) - Roasted - Incinerator * Bark Scorpion - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Giant Solder Ant1 - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Giant Solder Ant - Shot to death - Service Rifle * Jackal Gang Member (x2) - Plasma'd to death - Plasma Pistol * Jackal Gang Member - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Raven (x2) - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Mercenary - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Brahmin - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Traveling Merchant - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Jacklyn1 - Shot to death - Single Shotgun * Oliver Swanick - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Raven - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Powder Ganger (x3) - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Recruit Legionary - Blown Away - Frag Mine * Legion Mongrel - Blown Away - Frag Mine * Recruit Legionary (x2) - Plasma'd to death - Plasma Pistol * Vulpes Inculta - Plasma'd to death - Plasma Pistol * Recruit Legionary - Plasma'd to death - Plasma Pistol * Boxcars - Cut Up - Ripper * Sgt. Kilborn - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Ranger Ghost - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * NCR Trooper (x4)1 - Punched to death - Bladed Gauntlet * Caravaner1 - Punched to death - Bladed Gauntlet * Lacey1 - Punched to death - Bladed Gauntlet * NCR Trooper (x2) - Punched to death - Bladed Gauntlet * Cass - Punched to death - Bladed Gauntlet * NCR Trooper (x2) - Punched to death - Bladed Gauntlet * Ranger Jackson1 - Punched to death - Bladed Gauntlet * Major Knight - Punched to death - Bladed Gauntlet * Viper Gunslinger (x2) - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Viper Gunslinger (x2) - Shot to death - 10mm Sub Machine Gun * Brahmin - Spared - Throwing Spear * Mercenary - Spared - Throwing Spear * Mercenary - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Traveling Merchant1 - Cut Up - Ripper * Viper Gunslinger (x3) - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Viper Gunslinger - Blown Away - Dynamite * Veteran Legionary (Steve)2 - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Comm Officer Stepinac - Beaten to death - Sledgehammer * Dr. Ada Straus - Punched to death - Bladed Gauntlet * Victor - Plasma'd to death - Plasma Pistol * Cliff Briscoe - Punched to death - Power Fist * Boone - Punched to death - Power Fist * Manny Vargas - Punched to death - Power Fist 1Although these murders where not seen, it is heavily implied that they were killed by Evil Jon 2Name given by Evil Jon